David Takemura
| Place of birth = Los Angeles County, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = Emmy Award 2 wins, 3 nominations 1 VES Award | Roles = Visual Effects Coordinator/Supervisor }} David A. Takemura is a visual effects artist, coordinator and supervisor who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He was also the visual effects supervisor for . His work on Star Trek earned Takemura two Emmy Awards, both of which won in 1992, an additional three nominations, complemented by a Visual Effects Society Award in 2005. A graduate of the University of Southern California, with a a Bachelor's degree in Business Administration (Marketing/Advertising), David Takemura's career took on an entirely different path, when he "(...)heard that they were in pre-production for the Star Trek: The Next Generation pilot episode. After interviewing with Bob Justman, I became one of the two production assistants ''the other one being [[Dana White]] that started with the show that first season. Most of our responsibilities revolved around the office: answering phones, copying scripts, getting lunches, etc." http://www.startrek.com/database_article/takemura His position on the new show was Takemura's first gainful employment after graduation. When the first season went into full swing, Peter Lauritson promoted him to post-production assistant/visual effects associate and assigned him in this junior visual effects position to the two teams of Gary Hutzel/Robert Legato and Dan Curry/Ronald B. Moore, where he was able to learn the tricks of the trade. David Takemura's opportunity for advancement came when ''Deep Space Nine went into production in 1993. The visual effects team of Gary Hutzel and Robert Legato were assigned to the new production, and to fill the gap for the remaining two seasons of The Next Generation, left behind by their departure, David Stipes, with whom Takemura was paired, was hired as visual effects supervisor. It was on this occasion that Takemura was promoted into the senior position as visual effects coordinator. After The Next Generation wrapped, Takemura transferred to Deep Space Nine, where he was paired up with Glenn Neufeld in the same position. During the fourth season of that series, Takemura was given the opportunity to flex his muscles as visual effects supervisor on two early episodes, and , a position he was permanently promoted into at the end of that season, and which he held for the remainder of his tenure at the franchise. David Takemura was one of the relatively few senior visual effects staffers of the television franchise, who was also given a chance to serve as such on one of the ''Star Trek'' movies. In Takemura's case it was , where he served as the responsible visual effects supervisor for the Borg torpedo attack on the town, the corridor phaser fight with the Borg, Geordi-Vision and Geordi's bionic eyeballs, the 1940's holodeck, and the landing of the Vulcan Ship at the end of the movie. His name appeared in an okudagram reference in the second season episode , where he was listed as a noted comedian. He later had an explosive, Takemurium lite, named after him in an okudagram in the fourth season episode , as well as a noted doctor, a Starfleet officer, and D. Takemura whose names can be seen in various episodes. In he and John Knoll were interviewed by Larry Nemecek for the article "Light & Magic" in the Star Trek: First Contact - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine. Career outside Star Trek Following his work on Star Trek, Takemura also worked as visual effects supervisor on the television science fiction film Star Patrol (2000, with Lee Stringer), the fantasy film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), the television series Birds of Prey (2002-2003), the television comedy Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure (2003), the short film Air (2004), the drama English as a Second Language (2005, with Paul Hill and John Hirota), the pilot episode of Secrets of a Small Town (2006, with John F. Gross), and the television series Ghost Whisperer (2006). He also worked on the mystery thriller What Lies Beneath (2000) and the action remake Charlie's Angels (2000). In 2007 he joined the visual effects team of Ronald D. Moore's remake of the Battlestar Galactica franchise as a visual effects coordinator. His work includes the television movie Battlestar Galactica: Razor (2007), the mini series Battlestar Galactica: The Face of the Enemy (2008-2009), the television series Battlestar Galactica (2008-2009), the video production The Plan (2009), and the spin-off series Caprica (2009-2010) and Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome (2011). In 2008 Takemura won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series for the Battlestar Galactica episode "He That Believe in Me", shared with Gary Hutzel, Doug Drexler, Kyle Toucher, Pierre Drolet, Derek Ledbetter, and Sean M. Jackson. In 2013 he was nominated for an Emmy Award for Blood and Chrome, a nomination he again shared with Drexler, Hutzel, Toucher. Ledbetter, as well as with David R. Morton. Takemura worked as director, writer and producer on the 1998 film World Inside Me with J.R. Quinonez and on the 2006 short drama Good Bad Karma with Jef Ayres. Other projects as visual effects producer include the television series Saving Grace (2007) and Moonlight (2007-2008) and as visual effects coordinator the pilot episode of the Knight Rider remake (2008), the television thriller Virtuality (2009), and the action film Drive Angry 3D (2011). In 2012 he rejoined colleague Drexler and Hutzel to work as visual effects coordinator on the science fiction series Defiance. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Visual Effects Artist (uncredited) (Season 2) ** - Visual Effects Associate (Season 3) ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** - Visual Effects Associate ** Season 4 - Visual Effects Associate (26 episodes) ** Season 5 - Visual Effects Associate (26 episodes) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 6) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator * ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 2) * - Visual Effects Supervisor * * - Visual Effects Supervisor Star Trek awards David Takemura received the following award wins and nominations: Emmy Award Takemura received the following Emmy Awards and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects, * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gary Hutzel, Robert Legato, Michael Okuda, Don Greenberg, Erik Nash, Steve Price, Syd Dutton, Robert Stromberg, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Patrick Clancey, Steve Price, Michael Okuda, Erik Nash, Syd Dutton, Bill Taylor, and Don Lee * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Ronald B. Moore, Erik Nash, Don Lee, Peter Sternlicht, Adam Howard, Syd Dutton, and Robert Stromberg * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Robert Legato, Gary Hutzel, Patrick Clancey, Adrian Hurley, Adam Howard, Don Lee, and Dennis Hoerter * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Glenn Neufeld, Erik Nash, Joshua Cushner, Les Bernstien, Adam Howard, Patrick Clancey, and Don Lee Visual Effects Society Award Takemura won the following Visual Effects Society Award in the category Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Series, * VES Award for the episode , shared with Ronald B. Moore, Dan Curry, and Fred Pienkos. External link * * Takemura, David Takemura, David Takemura, David es:David Takemura